Bad companies
by Aoi Hinamori
Summary: sexo,cigarrillos, alcohol, peleas, escapar las clases, conducir sin un permiso eso es lo que me han enseñado mi nuevo hermano kukai y su amigo mejor ikuto pero en casa –amor todo va a estar bien ikuto y kukai son muy responsables- ¡Malas compañias!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:** Shugo chara! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Peach Pitt.

**Titulo: Mala Compañías.**

**Pareja:** Ikuto x Amu

**Notas** **de la Autora:** espero que les guste, respecto a mis otros fanfics… nah! Olvídenlo después verán.

**Summary: **cigarrillos, alcohol, peleas, escapar las clases, conducir sin un permiso eso es lo que me han enseñado mi nuevo hermano kukai y su amigo ikuto pero en casa –amor todo va a estar bien ikuto y kukai son muy responsables-.

-xxxx.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x-

**Prologo…**

Mi madre se ha vuelto a casar, bueno no es mi madre pero la considero como esta me adopto cuando tenía 3 años ya era viuda en esa entonces, ahora a mis 14 años me ha dicho que conoció a alguien, enseguida que les di mi aprobación se casaron.

Bueno él no es un mal tipo solo que viene con paquete incluido, tiene un hijo su nombre es Souma Kukai edad: 16 años, él es encantador, caballeroso, sobreprotector, cariñoso el hermano perfecto que siempre desee lo único que me incomoda es que tenga que dejar a mis amigos y mi novio por ellos, nos mudaremos a Okinawa para vivir como una familia.

En Okinawa iré al instituto con kukai, en las ocasiones que nos hemos visto me cuenta lo grande que es este también que tiene mucha seguridad pero de lo que más me cuenta es de su mejor amigo tskuvomi Ikuto según lo que me ha dicho es el chico perfecto para mí. Mejor los conozco primero.

- ya es media noche mejor me duermo-cerré el cuaderno con el lapicero los coloque en la mesa de noche, luego apague las luces.}


	2. bienvenida

**Disclaimer:** Shugo chara! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Peach Pitt.

**Titulo: Mala Compañías.**

**Pareja:** Ikuto x Amu

**Notas** **de la Autora:** hola!

Leoni Tao91: gracias por el review

AnAkE . AmAi: no sé si ponga lemon eso depende que quiera el público xD

19-NeKoLuCid-91: eso espero X)!

Love-Amuto19: nee! Gracias a mi me gusto tu review así como a ti te gusto el cap!

**Summary: **cigarrillos, alcohol, peleas, escapar las clases, conducir sin un permiso eso es lo que me han enseñado mi nuevo hermano kukai y su amigo ikuto pero en casa –amor todo va a estar bien ikuto y kukai son muy responsables-.

Cuando es -.-.- es cambio de escenario.

Cuando es _ cambio de narración.

-x.x.x-.x.x.x-x.x.x..xx-

El viaje fue corto y tranquilo.

-amu-chan! Despierta-mi madre me sacudía con el brazo que tenía libre.

-¿¡quién se murió!-pregunte asustada, Midori solo rio.

-Llegamos!-me dijo alegremente.

Mire al frente, era una mansión que ocupaba casi la cuarta parte de Japón! Si no era más!

-mami ¿con quién te casaste exactamente?-pregunte asombrada.

-con Souma itsume el vice presidente de Japón-me dijo lo más normal de mundo.

-¿¡queeee?-.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado 3 horas desde que llegamos kukai me había ayudado a desempacar.

-quiero salir-dije aburrida.

-siii! Ikuto y yo te preparamos una fiesta comenzara en 15 minutos alístate-me dijo sonriendo mientras jugaba con mi libro de dibujo.

-bueno pero que me pongo?-.

-una falda con una camisa escotada-me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-mmm… tengo la falda pero la camisa escotada nop-dije revisando mi armario.

-bueno no importa recejemos a ikuto y salimos de compras-sonrió maliciosamente.

-b-bueno…-que mierda en que lio me había metido con este tipo.

-.-.-.-.-.

-Midori-san este tranquila, solo es un pequeña fiesta que mis amigos y yo decidimos hacerle a amu para que conozca gente-convencía kukai a mi madre.

-bueno está bien, kukai como amu no tiene celular me regalas tu número por si pasa algo-mi madre era demasiado desconfiada.

-si claro es…-.

-bueno chicos se pueden ir si lo desean-.

Salimos de casa y kukai no paraba de reír.

-¿Qué están gracioso nuevo hermanito?-pregunte mientras subíamos al BMW.

-ahorita veras-.

kukai manejaba voltee a mirar atrás pero no había ningún guarda espalda siguiéndonos.

-no se supone que tienes que andar con guarda espaldas?-pregunte.

-sip pero como viene ikuto el dijo que traería a sus guardaespaldas-rio.

-¿de quién es hijo exactamente tu amigo?-lo mire desconcertada.

-del primer ministro de Japón-puse los ojos en blancos.

-wow!-dije asombrada.

-Jajaja hermanita se que no estas acostumbrada a esta vida con estos niñitos de papi pero ikuto y yo te enseñaremos a sobrevivir en el! Tranquila nosotros te transformaremos-decía ilusionado, no sé por qué pero ese cuento de la transformación me da mala espina.

El próximo cap es…. CaPItulo 2- de compras con unos pervetidos.


	3. Preparación

**Bad Companies**

**Autora:** Long time ago we used to be friends.

_**Capitulo 2-**__ De compras Con dos pervertidos._

-Jaja hermanita sé que no estás acostumbrada a esta vida con estos niñitos de papi pero Ikuto y yo te enseñaremos a sobrevivir en el! Tranquila nosotros te transformaremos-decía ilusionado, no sé por qué pero ese cuento de la transformación me da mala espina.

Llegamos a una mansión, algo alejada y con una seguridad de punta yo creo que nunca me acostumbrare a esto.

-¿De verdad vive aquí? - _¿este tipo de personas realmente existen? _

- Hermanita, no te sorprendas realmente sus papas son muy humilde para todo lo que tienen- Kukai se parqueo en la puerta, cogió su celular y como por arte de magia su amigo salió, impecablemente vestido, toda su ropa de marca me hizo sentir mis pequeñas ropas como una pordiosera.

-Yo~ Ikuto- fue lo primero que dijo después de subirse de copiloto. Su cabello se veía tan sedoso, su perfume invadió mi nariz, delicioso.

-¡Vámonos! Ikuto esa de atrás es Amu- Kukai arranco tan rápido que me fui de un lado que pude sentir como mis panties quedaron al descubierto.

-Que buena forma de saludar, lástima que tus panties de patito sean poco… provocativas- comento Ikuto quien había volteado.

-¡Idiota!- grite con mi cara ardiendo.

El se me acerco cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos, estaba tan cerca.

-No estás nada mal, tienes futuro, te enseñaremos como vivir- me dijo con una sonrisa seductora, su perfume me hipnotizo no podía decir, moverme, nada.- Por otro lado, tienes un pésimo sentido de la moda.

¡No puede ser! La escena de legalmente rubia cruzo por mi mente cuando se dio cuenta que el tipo era gay por el comentario de sus zapatos ¿Era este el caso? ¿Acaso era Gay? ¡NO!

-Ikuto si te quieres ir atrás vete pero tu hermoso culo no puede estar tapando la vista de mi retrovisor- le dijo Kukai quien lo empujo por el culo, Ikuto cayó encima de mí, se agarro del sillón con sus dos manos estiradas para que su cara no se pegara con la mía sus piernas encerrando las mías, sus labios se veían tan carnosos.

Y oficialmente me siento una pervertida.

-Ikuto no te vayas a follar a mi hermanita, menos delante de mí le dijo Kukai algo amargado.

-Tranquilo Tio que ella no me inspira- me saco la lengua y luego se tiro al lado mío.

-Eres un gilipollas- se rio Kukai mientras aceleraba mas.

¿Inspirar? ¿A qué se refería?

-No voy a llegar a la fiesta con ella vestida así, pasemos por donde Saab- Ikuto le comento a Kukai mientras escribía en su móvil, me imagino que a Saab. Me sentí un poco mal, yo no encajaba en este mundo.

-Ese no me gusta- comento Kukai.

-Con ese cuerpo de niñita nada le queda bien, ¿no podrías por lo menos tener un poco mas de gracia?- Ikuto la miraba de arriba abajo analizando su cuerpo detenidamente, en todos… TODOS lados.

-¿Perdón mi señoría por no ser más guapa y esbelta? No te soporto- Amu puso los ojos en blanco mientras los miraba por el espejo donde se examinaba, realmente ese vestido no le favorecía en nada parecía un pudin andante.

-Señoría no, pero me conformo con que me llames joven Amo plebeya- le comento Ikuto, el cual estaba muy entretenido con la piernas de la pelirosa.

-Bueno dejen sus jueguito pesados que parecen un par de críos- Kukai miraba los vestidos que estaban exhibidos, Saab amiga de las dos familias una diseñadora reconocida debía tener algo que le quedara bien a su hermanita.

-Mídete este – el oji-verde le paso un vestido con un escote en el pecho que llegaba hasta el ombligo, muy pegado.

-¿No crees que es muy atrevido para mí?- .

-Mídetelo realmente te quiero ver con eso-Ikuto le sonrió de una manera tan pervertida que la chica se sonrojo.

-Te debe quedar bien hermanita- Kukai estaba detrás de ella, le hablaba en el cuello Amu se estremeció al sentir su aliento y aun mas cuando sintió la yema de los dedos que delicadamente bajaron la corredera del vestido. Salió corriendo con el vestido que su hermanito le había pasado si se hubiera quedado un minuto más habría explotado.

Mientras la pelirosa se cambiaba Kukai se encontraba riendo suavemente ante la reacción de la chica.

-Tiene mucho que aprender para poder sobrevivir- le cometo a su amigo que se encontraba aun sentado en la silla, con una pose _I'm the King_ algo normal en el.

-No se Ku-chan se nota que no ha vivido mucho, se sorprende muy fácil- comenzó a decir Ikuto quien no apartaba la mirada del vistiere- Un hombre tiene que saber, una mujer tiene que saber el doble de lo que sabe el hombre para poderse defender.

-Ikuto…-su amigo le empezaron a brotar lagrimas y a brillar los ojos- ¡Eso es lo más genial que has dicho en toda la noche! ¡Eres tan guay!

El castaño se le tiro en las piernas a su amigo mientras le abrazaba

-Quítate de encima-

-¿¡Por qué siempre me tratas así!?-Kukai le miraba llorando.

-Eres muy escandaloso-

-¡Tú sabes que yo soy tu único amor!-

-¡Si cariño dame un besito!-ikuto abrazaba a Kukai

-¡Kya! ¡Al fin me confiesas tu amor! Creo que me voy a desmayar- El chico se fue para atrás con la esperanza que su amado lo cogiera en brazos, pero lo único que lo recibió fue el piso frio.

-I-I-Ikuto-chan eso dolió mucho- le respondió el chico algo dramático frotando su cabeza con la esperanza que dejara de doler.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Mi amor duele- le respondió el chico secamente, su amigo a veces se podía poner tan…

-Siento que me queda muy justo- Amu comento saliendo del vestidor.

Ikuto se tenso lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron levemente, una sonrisa perversa se apodero de su cara. Kukai por otro lado todo el dolor que tenia mágicamente había desaparecido, no podía dejar de mirar aquella belleza.

Había entrado al vistiere, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, porque esos dos debían ser tan… deseables. Mordí mi labio inferior, sentía todavía la mirada de Ikuto en mi cuerpo y mis piernas comenzaban a temblar… ¿Acaso esto es a lo que llama excitarse? Acabo de llegar y ya estoy sintiendo todas estas emociones.

Me puse el vestido lentamente quería dar tiempo a mi corazón de calmarse. Me mire al espejo el vestido era muy ajustado con un escote en la mitad de los pechos que llegaba casi al ombligo, abajo seguía como falda era negro con los bordes dorados muy delgaditos en el escote, es tan apretado que las pocas curvas que tengo se resaltaba, era muy corto.

-Siento que me queda muy justo- les dije al salir.

Por extraño que parezca Kukai estaba en el piso Ikuto me miraba ignorándolo a mi hermanito, sus caras en ese mismo instante eran como para tomarles una foto y ponerla en mi habitación. Creo que al final no me quedaba tan mal.

-¡Wow! Si no fueras mi hermana te estaría follando contra el espejo en este momento- comento Kukai quien no dejaba de mirarme asombrado.

-Te queda _demasiado_ bien para la seguridad de tu virginidad-me dijo Ikuto mirando mis senos, los cuales estaban a la deriva de la gravedad.

-¿¡C-c-como sabes que soy virgen!?-grite mis mejillas se encendieron enseguida. Kukai solo soltó la risa.

-Con tus reacciones todo es muy evidente- me respondió con una media sonrisa. ¿Es acaso su hobby hacerme avergonzar?

-No le digas esas cosas a mi hermanita solo tiene 14 años, del hecho que tu hermana tenga la misma edad y su vagina haya pasado por casi todos los de último año no significa que todas deben ser iguales- le dijo Kukai con cara asco al mencionar la palabra hermana.

-¿¡Tienes una hermana!?-grite de nuevo sin pensarlo.

-¿Siempre eres tan escandalosa?-

-¿Es tu hobby hacerme sentir mal y avergonzarme?- listo lo solté.

-V-vamos chicos no se pongan en esta tónica, Amu vamos a que te maquillen- Kukai literalmente me empujo a dentro donde me esperaban unas chicas, con todo el maquillaje del mundo ¿¡ESTOS CHICOS POR QUE LO TIENEN QUE EXAGERAR TODO!?

-Hola soy Paul, siéntate aquí preciosa te dejaremos lista en media hora, haremos magia- Paul era ciertamente la chica más linda que había visto en mi vida, aunque tengo que aceptar que su nombre en muy extraño para una chica.

-C-claro- respondí algo tímida. Apenas tome asiento comenzaron.

-Tu piel se siente como la de un bebe, se nota que no te maquillas- me comento. Yo solo asentí

**30 minutos después **

-¡Chicos termine con mi obra maestra!- salió Paul de la puerta donde unos minutos atrás Kukai había arrojado a Amu. Aplaudió un vez y de la misma puerta salió la pelirosa con unos _Cat Eyes_ que le daban un efecto tan impactante que los dos chicos tragaron en seco.

-¡Paul querido! Tu siempre haces magia – le festejo Kukai por otro lado Amu miro a su hermano confundida.

-¿Q-q-q-querido? Tu…- Amu señalaba a Paul algo confundida.

-Soy travesti cariño, como no te has podido dar cuenta- Paul se rio jocosamente.

- Paul no lo tomes personal- le dijo Ikuto amablemente lo cual extraño a Amu.

-Nos vamos, Paul eres el mejor- Kukai le dijo palmeándole el hombro al chico/chica.

-Siempre lo mejor para mis clientes estrellas- Paul les guiño el ojo.

Ikuto solo alzo la mano despidiéndose ya casi atravesado la puerta de salida. El carro estaba esperándolos parqueado en la entrada. Kukai se subió al puesto del conductor, nunca se acostumbro a que le manejaran, bueno todos los ricos tienen una excentricidad…

Ikuto le abrió la puerta a Amu para que entrara. Ella miro la puerta luego le miro a él arqueando una ceja.

-¿A qué se debe esta actitud?-.

-Como estas ahora eres digna de ser tratada como una reina- le soltó sin ninguna emoción.

-Ya… todo entra por los ojos -.

-Exacto, como te vean en este mundo así mismo te tratan, espero que lo hayas aprendido y ahora sube que no es lo mío servir de mayordomo-

Amu le dedico una última mirada a la cara seria pero extrañamente amable de Ikuto antes de entrar al carro, el realmente era un cajón de sorpresas.

Cuando ya llevaban un rato andando Amu miro el reloj del carro, 11:30.

-¡Vaya que es tarde! La fiesta se debe estar acabando- comento con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Los dos chicos no pudieron contener las carcajadas.

-Ay Ay Amu no lo puedo creer- dijo entre risas su hermano.

-Pequeña la fiesta apenas comienza- le dijo Ikuto quien extrañamente estaba riendo sin parar.

-O-ok-

A la chica no le quedaron ganas de hablar en todo el camino, mientras sus mejillas pasaron encendidas todo el transcurso. En cambio los chicos hablaban animadamente de negocios, carros y viajes.

Llegaron después de una hora a una discoteca con una ubicación un poco bizarra ya que era en una colina alejada de la ciudad. Tenía un gran parqueadero el cual estaba casi por completo ocupado, Kukai parqueo en un puesto reservado y una camioneta se parqueo simultáneamente al lado de ellos. Eran sus guardaespaldas, bueno los de Ikuto. Los cuales se adelantaron y le abrieron la puerta a los 3.

Los dos chicos rodearon de cada lado A la pequeña Amu.

-Levanta tu cabeza y camina como si ninguno te importara- le susurro Kukai.

-Recuerda que tu eres la atención principal de esta fiesta- Ikuto le ofreció su brazo seguido por Kukai la chica los acepto y se encaminaron.

-Estoy algo nerviosa- Admitió.

-No te preocupes, después de todo eres Nuestra chica- le dijo Ikuto mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en el rostro de los dos chicos.

….


End file.
